Scarf Loving Kitty
by Another Loveless Ampora
Summary: An attempted fluff fanfiction of KaitoxNekomura for my friend.


It starts out as a normal day for Nekomura. She wakes up in her pink and white Hello Kitty bed. The kitty girl quickly gets up to see her pink and white room full of Hello Kitty merchandise. The hello Kitty is everywhere, and she loves everything in her collection.

Nekomura gets up from her bed to show that she is wearing one of her many Hello Kitty pajamas. She gets her flip phone, which obviously has a Hello Kitty charm on it. Her phone has a message on it. The message is from her adorable, yet slightly perverted boyfriend.

He sent her a message saying "Good morning, Kitty" Her boyfriend calls her kitty out of her love for Hello Kitty.

"Hello, scarfie!" Nekomura quickly texts her adorable, cute, sweet boyfriend. She keeps her phone in her hand, as she wanders out of her room to her Hello Kitty themed home. When her friends visit, they find it weird that she loves Hello Kitty so much, but she enjoys it so much not to change it at all.

Her phone goes off into a wild vibrate, telling her that she has a new message. She quickly checks her phone and sees that her boyfriend has texted her back. "how are you feeling?" he sent this question to her. She quickly sends "I'm fantastic, how are you feeling?" to him.

Nekomura quickly makes herself some toast. She thinks about the classes she might have that day, only to realize that she has today off. She jumps up in joy, thinking of all the things that she can do.

Her phone goes into a crazy vibration again, and she quickly checks her phone to see her new message. "I'm feeling great," is the message that was sent to her from her little, adorable scarfie Right when she started to type her response, her front door opens.

She looks to her front door to see a certain someone walking in. The person is male and quite tall too. Blue hair sits atop his head, as it contradicts but complements the pale skin across his face. Unlike what he normally wears, he is wearing a slightly darker than a normal blue t-shirt, with nothing on it, and a pair of equally blue jeans. A light blue scarf is neatly wrapped around his neck, the only piece of clothing that he always wears.

Out of pure instinct, Nekomura pounces at her just arrived boyfriend. He opens his arms for her, giving somewhere for her to land. She perfectly hugs him. And he swiftly wraps his arms around her. They hug each other tenderly, both smiling at the soft embrace.

"Want some toast?" the cat-girl asks, as the newly toasted toast lightly pops up from the tiny depths of her toaster.

"I would love some," he says, letting go of her. She prances over to her toaster quite swiftly and takes out the two pieces of toast out and onto a plate. Her boyfriend walks over to the extremely small table that is in the tiny kitchen. She quickly makes him some toast, buttering up her own slices.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to change?" her boyfriend asks, a small and slight smile on his face. Nekomura looks at her current clothing. She is still in her Hello Kitty pajamas, and she quickly runs back to her bedroom with a bright but light pink blush across the tops of her cheeks.

She closes her bedroom door behind her, quickly picking some cloths to change into. Her clothing now is a black shirt with Hello Kitty across it and a pair of bright pink jeans. She puts her dirty pajamas into a pink Hello Kitty basket.

Walking out of her room, she hears a soft hum coming from the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen, finding that that her boyfriend was the source of the beautiful humming. In fact, he made more than just his humming beautiful.

On the table, there are two Hello Kitty plates lying nicely still with two pieces of toast on each of them. Two glass Hello Kitty cups are filled three-fourths of the way up with milk and are sitting next to the plates. In the center of the table is another Hello Kitty glass cup, but instead of it being filled with milk, it is filled with water. A nice, little pink rose is partly in the cup, only its dark green stem submerged in the water.

"You didn't have to do this, Kaito," the Hello Kitty lover says, walking over to the table.

"I wanted to do it for you," he says in that special voice of his. Nekomura sits down at the table, being across from her scarf-loving partner. The two eat their toast in peace, chatting nicely between them. That morning certainly was a really pleasant one between the two.

* * *

_Author's Note: My friend requested a fluff fanfiction of her OTP, KaitoxNekomura. I tried, I really did try to make it fluff without sadness. Hopefully it worked out all right. _


End file.
